Un peu de déjà vu
by Sammalfoy
Summary: Deuxième OS de Noël mais je le publie ici pour cause de rating différent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même tout autant. Bonne lecture!


_**Un peu de déjà vu**_

- Derek? Cria Casey en parcourrant la maison.

Elle le trouva finalement dans la sale de bain, penché au dessus de quelque chose que Casey ne pouvait pas voir. Machinalement elle poussa la porte du pied qui se referma dans un claquement sonore.

Derek se releva vivement et se retourna brusquement.

- Casey! Non! Tu le fais exprès?

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de la jeune fille il s'expliqua.

- Ceci est une boite à outils et j'essayais de réparer la poignée.

Casey laissa échapper son rire cristallin, trouvant cette situation risible. Cependant son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit l'air sérieux de son demi-frère. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'il était torse nu. Elle détourna précipitamment ses yeux du jeune homme et reporta son attention sur la porte close.

- Comment peut-on être coincés aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ça?

- Maman, George et les autres nous attendent au chalet pour fêter Noël en famille je te rappelle.

- Et on devait partir ensemble dans une heure pour les rejoindre. Se souvint Derek.

Casey essaya d'ouvrir la porte sous le regard amusé de son demi-frère.

- Ça ne te rappelle rien cette situation? Lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle sourit à l'évocation de cette mésaventure. Il lui semblait que cela remontait à une éternité.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle constata que Derek était vraiment très proche d'elle et toujours trop torse nu à son goût.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Questionna-t-elle alors que le jeune homme repoussait ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos.

- Je trouve un moyen de nous occuper. Répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Casey s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle voulut le repousser mais ne put s'y résoudre.

La bouche de Derek se fit plus audacieuse, descendant jusqu'au décolleté de sa demi-sœur. Cette dernière glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

- Derek je ne crois pas que… Commença-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Casey, personne ne le saura et tu en as autant envie que moi. Fit-il remarquer.

Elle du reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Cela n'était pas raisonnable et ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle en mourrait d'envie. Pour une fois elle suivrait ses pulsions plutôt que d'écouter sa conscience.

Elle agrippa les cheveux de Derek et lui fit relever la tête avec douceur. Elle captura alors ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Ce simple baiser électrisa le jeune homme. Il plaqua Casey contre la porte et colla son corps au sien. Ce contact arracha un gémissement à la jolie brune. Doucement Derek retira le haut de la jeune femme, découvrant ainsi un soutien-gorge de dentelle rouge. Cette vision ne fit qu'exacerber l'excitation du garçon.

- Tu es sublime. Lui dit-il en accrochant son regard au sien.

Elle rougit au compliment et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Elle profita ensuite d'un moment où le jeune homme avait un peu décollé son corps du sien pour glisser ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de celui-ci. Elle la détacha sans plus de cérémonie et fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes musclées par le sport. Dans un mouvement qu'elle ne pu voir, car le jeune homme avait re-capturé ses lèvres, il envoya le pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau collés l'un à l'autre.

Derek parcouru les jambes de sa partenaire de ses mains et les passa sous la jupe de celle-ci. Lorsque ses mains ressortirent de dessous le bout de tissu elles entraînèrent avec elles le boxer de la demoiselle, en dentelle rouge lui aussi.

Leurs respirations étaient amplifiées et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

- Derek. Gémit Casey alors que le jeune homme frottait son bassin contre le sien.

Ce fut l'ultime supplice pour le garçon. Il abaissa un peu son boxer et pénétra la jeune femme avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable.

Elle s'agrippa à son dos alors qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire. Il saisit ses fesses et s'enfonça plus profondément en elle dans un coup de rein.

-Derek. Souffla-t-elle entre ses gémissements.

La voix de la jeune femme le rendait fou. Il accéléra la cadence. Casey exprimait de plus en plus bruyamment son plaisir, et cela mettait le jeune homme dans une transe extatique. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette danse érotique, dans un même cri de plaisir, ils atteignirent l'orgasme.

Casey laissa retomber ses jambes, Derek s'affaissa un peu contre elle. Chacun sentait le cœur de l'autre battre à un rythme affolant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis ils commencèrent à frissonner. Ils se revêtirent donc chacun de leur côté. Une fois que cela fut fait Derek attira sa demi-sœur vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, encore émue par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, attrapa un tourne vis dans la boite à outils, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en un tour de main.

- Tu… Depuis le début tu aurais pu ouvrir cette porte? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

-Oui. Mais je n'en ai pas eu envie. J'avais envie de toi. Répondit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre où il enfila un tee-shirt.

- On y va? Lança-t-il ensuite en regardant la brunette.

- Oui. Allons-y. Mais la prochaine fois dis moi simplement que tu as envie de moi mon cœur.

- C'est tellement plus excitant de t'avoir par surprise ma puce.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de prendre la route.

Au chalet ils devraient encore jouer les rôles des demi-frères et sœurs qui se chamaillent car ils n'osaient pas avouer à leur famille qu'ils étaient en couple depuis plusieurs mois.

- Joyeux Noël ma puce. Lui dit-il dans la voiture avant de la garer.

- A toi aussi mon amour.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte Derek chuchota:

- En scène exécrable demi-sœur de mon cœur.

Bon Noël

Sam


End file.
